Supernatural Stakeout
by U-krazy-Katz
Summary: It's 1991 and the teenage drama 'Byker Grove' has reached a new high in terms of it's popularity. One of the main plot lines has been whether or not the Grove is haunted. However many of the cast members, including Ant and Dec, begin to question whether the set is actually haunted. It's only a plot after all, right?


Anthony McPartlin, Declan Donnelly, Nicola Bell, John Jefferson, Nicola Ewart and Steven Bradley. Otherwise known as PJ, Duncan, Debbie, Fraser, Jemma and Speedy, just some of the teenagers that were a part of the teenage-adolescent drama 'Byker Grove'. The drama was currently in it's third series, so strong friendships had been formed between cast members such as these, making night shoots such as this, all the more bearable. The storyline that was gripping the nation was about to be concluded, was the Grove haunted? Was their an intruder? Or was it something else altogether?

For all it was the middle of May, this particular night seemed especially chilly, causing many of the cast members to huddle together, particularly Nicola and Anthony.

"Twit twoo" Declan whistled as he wandered over to find Nicola and Anthony cocooned together in a blanket. "Get you two!" He then teased

"Oh shut up man Declan" Nicola snapped

"All right all right" Declan said holding his hands up "Keep you hair on woman"

"Just ignore him Nic" Ant told Nicola "He's only jealous cause he cannat get a girlfriend!" Ant yelled jokingly

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be is it?" Declan replied jokingly "Honestly Anth, you get yersel a girlfriend and you become a changed man" He then said with a wink

Just then Nicola Ewart came strolling over, rolled her eyes and said,

"When youse two are finished having a domestic, Anth, Nic they want us to film our bit now"

"Right, howay then" Ant said as he peeled away the blanket that was covering himself and Nicola

"Eeeh it's cold like" Nicola shivered as she stood up

Putting his arm around her, Ant whispered in Nicola's ear,

"As long as I'm here you'll always be nice and warm"

As Nicola giggled at her boyfriends affections, Nicola Ewart pointed her finger at her mouth and grimaced,

"Bleugh" "Howay youse two, the sooner we do this the sooner we can gan home" she then snapped as neither Anth or Nicola made any attempt to follow.

"Oi Steven!" Declan shouted as the others began to walk away "Come talk to 'us will ye? I'm lonely" He joked

As Steven jogged over to where Declan was sitting, Declan told Steven,

"Hey watch this" "Hey Nicola!" He shouted, causing both Nicola's to stop in their tracks and to turn around and glare at Declan.

"What?!" They both shouted at the same time, causing both Declan and Steven to fall about laughing

"Honestly, immature boys!" Nicola Ewart shouted as she rolled her eyes

"Come on girls, just leave 'em to it" Ant said trying to keep the peace

As both the girls tossed their hair over their shoulders and walked away, Declan shook his head and laughed,

"That's too funny!"

Just then there was an unusually large gust of wind that whistled loudly and caused the branches of the trees around the boys to creak and snap.

"Blimey this place is creepy as owt at night" Declan winced as the wind nipped at his bare face

"I kna, I'd hate to be here by mesel like" Steven replied, his teeth beginning to chatter

"Me and Anth have a theory like" Declan said mysteriously as he pushed his hair away from his face

"Oh aye and what's that then?" Steven asked

"We reckon that place is haunted" Declan then replied cooly as he pointed at the Grove set

"Really?" Steven said astounded "How did youse come up with that then?"

"Whey, we've thought it for a while anyway cause its just so creepy" Declan shuddered at the thought "Then we've been hearing strange noises like"

"Ye not messing with 'us are ye Declan man?" Steven asked worried

"Nah I'm not man, seriously"

"Whey then let's do it" Steven said determined

"Do what?" Declan asked confused

"Find out once and for all" Steven replied simply "We'll come back at night gan inside, a big group of us yeah, we'll see if it is haunted"

"Are you sure like?" Declan asked clearly daunted by the idea

"Deadly" Steven laughed

"That wasn't funny man!" Declan said shaking his head "Right then, let's do it, we'll tell the others when they get back and decide when we're doing it"

"Mint, we're all ganan on a ghost hunt!" Steven said excitedly

To be continued….


End file.
